Oh yeahLisa
by minifox4444
Summary: Lisa and Dean are the star couple in high school, but Dean has his eye on another blue eyed angel. Dean wants to break it off with Lisa with every moment he sees Castiel but cant stand with if he was bullied or disliked by everyone. He feels he's falling in love with Castiel. The question in his head is "Will I choose love over fear, or fear over love?" Look I know it sounds cheesy
1. Chapter 1

**Why must I write all these cheat fanfictions...but don't worry this time Cas and Dean are together :3.**

"Dean lets go!" Lisa grabbed Dean's hand as she made her way with him down to the cafeteria. Lisa and Dean have been dating for seven months and are basically' as the whole school would put it, _The Star Couple Of The School! _Dean, in all honesty, doesn't really like Lisa. I mean he liked her for like two months, but after that she just kinda got boring. She started just taking him to salons, and with _HER _friends, and he was going to seriously kikll her if he has to hear one more "I know right" to anything he says. Recently he has started to take a liking to the males, or just one male in general. His name is Castiel Novak. Castiel is 5"9-ish with scruffy black hair that always looked like he just had sex. He wears black skinny jeans and this white shirt that is always miss buttoned. He wore a blue or red pull over hoodie that fit well. The real catcher about Castiel though was his eyes. His eyes were like the sky on a nice day, the clean ocean, a sapphire stare that you cant help but love.

Castiel was in three out of seven of his classes, and very happy with every minute of those classes. Castiel sits right in front of Dean in history, so Dean smiles to himself whenever Castiel stands up. He likes the view that he wonderfully gets of Castiel's ass. One day though was specially in particular Castiel turned around to grab something from his bag when he looked up and met eyes with Dean. Castiel gasped and Dean will never forget what he said, "H-Hi I'm Castiel. I have noticed you staring at the back of my head a lot. If you are looking for something in my hair I can assure you it's not there."

Dean stared at him dumbfounded for a bit before answering, "Hi I'm dean, and I would like to say I apologize."

"I know who you are. Your the lead pitcher for the baseball team. You are quite good."

"Thanks Cas." Castiel blushed at the sudden nickname. Dean winked and Castiel nodded.

_Omg he blushed when I talked to him. He is so adorable. And amazing, and his voice is like dead sexy all gravelly and shit. I can imagine him in my shirtless and saying Dean in a far more sexy and desperate ton-_" ! Are you done day dreaming and have you decided you will actually listen. Or more or less enlighten me, what in gods name are you dreaming about."

"Umm...uh...A special someone." _In my bed. _Dean added silently and wisely in his head.

"Great think about them off my time."

"Yes mam."

"Great so as I was saying the 19 president was important because..."

_And we are back to day dreaming._

**Ok so that was the first chapter. the next chapter I will worn has some sexy stuff in it so you are warned. HOPE YOU ENJOYED PLS REVIEW MY PRETTIES LOVE YOU ALL AND I LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was laying in his bed that night rolling around he couldn't forget Cas damn voice. The sound of his voice he kept imagining his voice in a sexy and desperate tone. Dean's hand seemed to wander down to his boxers. He pulled down his boxers a little to expose his hard he had newly gotten. He slowly started to stroke himself, he felt his thoughts racing thinking about a woman in a tight sexy kitty outfit all ready for him. But his thoughts took a turn and he imagined Cas with his beautiful lips around his cock slowly sucking and bobbing his head up and down. He imagined Castiel looking him straight in the eye, blue met green and it was enough to send Dean over the edge. "Cas..." He felt himself feel a flash of pleasure as he came all over his hand and sheets, he had moaned the beautiful mans name softly. Loud enough so that he could hear it. He was to tired to clean up but he knew he had to, he didn't want to wake up in a sticky mess.

I pulled open the shower curtain and hopped in. I liked the feeling of the hot water against my shoulder bones. pleasure washed over me and I felt the images of the blue eyed angel come into my head again. I remember the look of his perfect pink lip, the way his hair was tasseled, and the glow of blue he gets in his eyes. I felt all blood in my body rush to my lower region.

Crap.

Again, I felt a hot sensation in my no-mans land. Suddenly I wished it was one guys land. I hadn't known how long I had been in the shower until I heard Sammy.

"DEAN GET OUT OF THE SHOWER THERE ARE TWO OTHER PEOPLE IN THIS FREAKING HOUSE YA KNOW!" I heard him yelling and I ran a quick wah of shampoo in my hair and hopped out. I opened the door to see an already dressed and ready Sam.

"I thought you needed to use the shower?"

"Nah, I just wanted to get you out faster."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"I gotta go get dressed be down stairs in fifteen okay?"

"Okay lets go. Chop chop."

I rolled my eyes and headed to my room. I pick out a regular brown shirt with a pair of blue jeans and headed downstairs. I saw Sam ready with a piece of toast on hand. "I made it for you." He said with his smile. "Where's dad?"

"Gone. He left for a job."

"Means I get to have people over so there we go." I said with a chuckle to cheer Sammy up. Ever since our mom died when Sam was six months and I was four our dad hasn't been the same. The constant "Of I have a job." or the "Oh I'll be gone for 3 weeks." Dean has basically been taught to watch over Sam. And to be honest, Dean , likes to take care of his brother. "Lets go then." Dean said as he took a bite of his toast. "Finally." Sam sighed.

Dean's thoughts were flowing as he was taping on the wheel to ACDC. He was thinking about Lisa and Cas and how bad of a girlfriend Lisa was. He was thinking about how he felt, I like Cas but not Lisa. BAM Easy as one, two, three. This is something that people have to know, they do somehow no matter if he gets bullied for it or not. I mean love over fear.

Right?

**R R PLEASE! I this is going good. What you guys think?**


End file.
